


Hymn of the Free Systems of Tatooine

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU of a headcanon, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, In that it is a fic, Songfic, Tatooine Slave Culture, That is also a song, but also text lyrics if you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: A song inspired by fialleril's Tatooine Slave Culture fics and TwinEnigma's fic They were at Mos Bina (Come and See).This song tells the tale of the first slave uprising of Tatooine; it mimics the form of traditional tales about Ekkreth.  It is sung as a two-part harmony, both as a marching song and a general hymn.  It can be read/listened to as a standalone, but is much more fun if you've already read at least TwinEnigma's fic.





	Hymn of the Free Systems of Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They were at Mos Bina (Come and see)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896798) by [TwinEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma). 



> This song tells the same story as TwinEnigma’s [They were at Mos Bina (Come and See)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5896798), as it was passed from one newly freed slave to another. It can be read separately, as another of Ekkreth the Trickster’s stories, but it will have much more depth if you read it in conjunction with [They were at Mos Bina (Come and See)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5896798).

_(Translated from Amatakka with respect to rhythm)  
Both parts are sung simultaneously, with volume modulation so that the words are always heard_

First Part (Choral Response) | Second Part (Storyteller/Grandmother)  
---|---  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see  
I was at Mos Bina, come and see  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see,  
Ekkreth, Depur, and me  
  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see  
I was at Mos Bina, come and see  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see,  
Ekkreth, Depur, and me  
  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see  
I was at Mos Bina, come and see  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see,  
Ekkreth, Depur, and me  
  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see  
I was at Mos Bina, come and see  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see,  
Ekkreth, Depur, and me  
  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see  
I was at Mos Bina, come and see  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see,  
Ekkreth, Depur, and me  
  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see  
I was at Mos Bina, come and see  
I was at Mos Bina,  
Come and see,  
Come and see,  
Ekkreth, Depur, and me | Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na na-na na na  
  
Trickster of the desert,  
Always lost,  
Always free,  
Had come to Mos Bina just to see  
But a glimpse of kryat  
Under chains  
So heavy  
Knew that he could never let it be  
  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na na-na na na  
  
Brought with him some crystals  
From a des-  
Ertless sea  
Depuran would never set us free  
So a tricky game now  
He advised  
So carefree  
Depur, in his greed had to agree  
  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na na-na na na  
  
As the game was started  
A sandstorm  
Wild and free  
Sprang out of the desert’s harsh decree  
Krayt’s call had drawn it  
Like a wish  
Like a plea  
Hoping it would somehow set us free  
  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na na-na na na  
  
Depur was distracted  
By his fear  
Almighty  
Storms were never something he could see  
Ekkreth took the chance and  
Wagered all  
They could see  
Ekkreth won the game and set us free  
  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na na-na na na  
  
This is as I heard it  
As my mo-  
Ther told me  
Passed down from her sacred family tree  
I tell you this story  
Save your life  
Set you free  
I tell you it as it was told me  
  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na  
Da-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Na-na-na  
Da-na na-na na na  
  
And here is the actual song mp3: [Hymn of the Free Systems of Tatooine](http://soundcloud.com/user-740809433/hymn-of-the-free-systems-of-tatooine)

**Author's Note:**

> I devised this song from a historian's perspective, looking back at the events of [They were at Mos Bina (Come and See)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5896798) as if they had happened several generations ago.  
> I may or may not post the actual historian's notes on the song, as she tried to use first-hand accounts and legends to decipher the actual events that lead to Tatooine becoming a free Republic.
> 
> Yes, I realize that I have linked to TwinEnigma's Fic four different times, it's really good, you should go and read it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ekkreth, Shape Changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805121) by [Morgan_KTreva (Drel_Murn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drel_Murn/pseuds/Morgan_KTreva)




End file.
